


Mal's kind of love

by curl



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Poly!Mal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curl/pseuds/curl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot about Mal's feelings for Ben and Evie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mal's kind of love

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language and if you find any grammatical errors or words/phrases that I used incorrectly, please tell me, I want to improve :)

Mal was lying on her bed and watching Evie as she was twirling in a new dress she had just finished sewing. „What do you think?“, Evie asked and curtsied to finish her little dance.  
„Looks gorgeous, as always“, Mal answered. She never really found anything to criticize in Evie's designs.  
Evie rolled her eyes, „You always say that! How am I supposed to improve if you don't give me constructive criticism?“  
Mal shrugged, „Fine, let's see... Yeah, actually it's hideous. Not even Tick-Tock would wear that.“  
„Now you're just being mean, not constructive!“  
„Then trust me, it looks just fine.“  
Evie couldn't help but smile, „Thanks.“  
The two of them may not have had that much in common, but somehow Mal still felt very close to Evie. Probably because of what they've been through.  
Mal closed the sketchbook she was scribbling in and jumped to her feet. „Crap, I lost track of time, I'm gonna be late for my date with Ben! He's so busy lately, if I miss this one, I'm gonna have to make an appointment to file a request to go out with him!“, she grabbed her jacket and rushed out the door, „Bye, E!“

*

They met outside the dormitories and she greeted Ben with a hug and a kiss. „I arranged something special for today!“, he announced with excitement in his eyes. This was one of her favourite looks of his, and she felt so lucky that he still tried hard even though he was overburdened with kingly duties.  
His special idea was to recreate their first date, since he had been spelled for the most part of it. When they arrived, everything looked exactly the same, only the wheather was slightly colder. They sat down on the picninc blanket and Mal was impressed that Ben even brought the exact same food. „Wow, you really went all-out on this one, did you?“, Mal remarked and bit into a large strawberry.  
Ben smiled, pleased with himself, „Yeah, I thought I'd try and make the little time we have together as good as possible.“  
Mal sighed, „I miss you, Bennyboo.“ She had initially started using the nickname ironically, but somehow it stayed.  
Ben placed his hand atop of hers, „I miss you too, but you know how hard it is to balance all my responsibilities.“  
Yes, she knew that, but that didn't mean she liked it. She pouted playfully, „How's it going, anyway? Did anything interesting happen?“  
„Nope, not at all“, Ben said and shook his head, „But honestly, I'd rather not spend my time off from work talking about it. How about you? Is everything okay?“  
Mal told him about how impressed she was with Evie because of her perfect grades, and how Carlos slowly turned into a mad scientist with all the possibilities at his disposal, and how Jay kept breaking school sports records. „And our Art teacher told me she's on the lookout for bigger projects I might be interested in.“  
Ben listened with great interest. He was very happy to hear how his proclamation turned out to be an even greater success than he had hoped.  
But just as the conversation was going so nicely, grey clouds shrouded the sky. Soon after, drop after drop started falling on their heads.  
„Oh no, I was really hoping the weather would last a little longer“, Ben sighed with disappointment.  
„I don't want to leave yet!“, Mal protested and then smirked at Ben, „Wanna see what else I was working on?“  
Ben knew she was talking about magic, and he knew that technically, as king, he shouldn't approve of it, but he was planning on loosening the restrictions anyway.

„Under the rainy sky  
we shall remain dry!“

Mal snapped her fingers and like they were sitting under an invisible dome, the raindrops could no longer reach them. „A little bit of rain can't bring down this fairy“, Mal said and smiled triumphantly.  
„Wow, I'm impressed!“, Ben remarked and pulled Mal a little closer so that he could put his arm around her shoulders. „It's weird“, Mal began, „I always thought once magic returned to the Isle, my mom would teach me all about it. And it really makes you think; that what it can do depends so much on the person using it. I've been studying with my mom's spellbook, but she caused destruction and I'm making invisible umbrellas“, she leaned onto Ben, „What would she think of me now?“  
Ben placed a gentle kiss on her head. „You need to stop worrying about your mother. She doesn't hold any power over you anymore.“  
Mal knew Ben meant to comfort her, but she doubted the truth in his words.

*

That evening, when Mal was back in her dorm room, she pondered over her conversation with Ben. She couldn't place her finger on why it didn't quite feel right.  
Evie was sitting at their table, holding her mirror in front of her and wiping off her make-up to get ready for bed. She looked at herself for a while, before she slowly turned around and asked, „Be honest, how do I look?“  
Mal needed a few seconds to think about the unexpected question. „You look fine..?“, she answered truthfully, but unsure of what Evie was expecting.  
Evie sighed, „Yeah, everybody says that...“ She stood up and walked over to her bed. „Can I tell you something?“  
Mal sat up, to signal her genuine interest, „Sure!“  
„I know people think I'm vain, and that I don't need to work so hard to be pretty, but.. I don't know, it just feels so weird not doing my best to look beautiful. I can't just.. not apply my make-up the way I learned to. There's always this voice telling me what's wrong, and it sounds an awful lot like my mom.“ Evie had sat down and now looked at Mal as if she had an answer.  
Mal listened carefully and then nodded in agreement. „I think.. I think I know exactly what you mean. Earlier I was telling Ben how I feel like my mom is judging me for the way I use magic, but he didn't understand.“ She stood up and walked to Evie's bed to sit down next to her and put an arm around the princess' shoulders.  
„You know what? I think it's okay if you do your best to look pretty everyday. I know how hard it is to break old habits, and nobody's rushing you, at least I'm not. And I'm sure Jay and Carlos aren't either.“  
Evie took Mal's hand and sqeezed it softly. „Thanks, M.“

*

Perhaps this was the reason she felt so close to Evie, and also to Carlos and Jay. The four of them had a connection that was unique to them.  
But still, there was something different about Evie, that Carlos and Jay didn't have.  
One night, when they were huddled close to each other on Evie's bed to watch a movie, the realization hit her. Although Ben and Evie were nothing alike, aside from maybe being the kindest people on earth, being with Evie gave Mal the same feeling of being home she always had when she was with Ben.  
This was a problem though, as she was already dating Ben, and she wasn't sure how Evie felt about it.  
„E?“  
„Hm?“ Evie didn't look away from the screen, as she was immerged into the movie.  
„What do you think about happy endings? About the true love thing?“  
This woke Evies interest and she turned her head to look at Mal. „Is this about Ben?“  
Mal shrugged, „Sort of.“  
„Hm.. Ever since I can remember I've wanted a perfect love story for myself and I never doubted it existed, even though it was out of my reach. But now... to be honest, I don't think it happens just like that. I wouldn't want someone to wake me from my slumber and seal the deal with a kiss. I think I'd rather want my true love to be like my best friend. That's a lot more romantic if you ask me.“  
Mal looked into Evie's eyes, trying to find the meaning behind her words. But before she could respond, Evie kissed her, shyly and gently, and she whispered, „I also think that there is a lot of love in this world, and it doesn't always look the same.“  
Mal smiled and entwined her fingers with Evie's. She wondered if Ben would understand, but in that moment Mal decided that she wanted to love them both.


End file.
